


His Old lady

by Marvelfan227



Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Smut, don’t read if you are going to complain, teeny tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227





	His Old lady

You knew there was going to be some people criticizing you when Tom announced to the world that you guys were dating. Tom was a famous actor and you were an ordinary girl he met at a coffee shop. Seeing as you were four years older than him yours and tom’s friends and family often joked that you were robbing the cradle. You guys didn’t mind the jokes though, in fact, you guys always joked around about your age difference on social media.

It wasn’t until you saw a very unflattering photo of you and tom on Instagram that made you self-conscious. In the photo, you can see wrinkles around your eyes and mouth. That prompted you to sit in front of your mirror and started examining your face. “What are you doing?” tom laughed when he entered the room with Tessa and spotted you playing with your face.

“Do you think I look old?” you sighed.

Thinking you were joking around tom laughed and replied: “Yes you look like you’re in your mid 80’s”. The laughter immediately stopped when he noticed you weren’t laughing “Aww love, you know I don’t care what you look like. You’re gorgeous, wrinkles and all.”

“I know but I saw some photos online that made me look so old and I for some reason thought you were going to leave me for a hot eighteen-year-old” you replied and caused tom to laugh.

“Nope. Unfortunately for those ‘hot eighteen-year-olds’ I like old grandmas so you’re stuck with me” tom started peppering your face with kisses while his hands slipped under your shirt.

You wanted to give tom a sassy response but instead, you bit your lip when you felt Toms fingers undoing your bra. “No, I want to do something for you before we do anything else” you pulled away before you got on your knees.

“If you’re going to do what I think you’re do then let me take Tessa out” Tom grabbed Tessa by her collar and walked her out of the bedroom. “Ok”.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you watched tom undo his pants and yanked his jeans and boxers down. “Why do you always get giddy when I give you a blowjob?” You asked while you stroked his cock.

“Because I never got them before with my ex’s a-a-nd ohhhh g-g-god” tom stuttered when he felt your lips around his cock.

A giggle slipped at Tom’s stutter “Poor baby” you replied before you took him back in your mouth and started bobbing your head while you played with his balls.

Tom was a moaning mess as you alternated from sucking on his cock to sucking on his balls. “Oh god,” tom bit his lip when you licked him from his balls to the tip of his cock before he found himself thrusting inside your mouth until he felt himself cumming inside your mouth. “Fuuuck” tom groaned and looked down at you and noticed you had your eyes closed as you swallow his cum.

Once he knew you swallowed all of it Tom helped you up and proceeded to remove your clothes “One of the perks of dating an older woman is that she knows what she’s doing in the bedroom”.

“And one off the perks of dating a whippersnapper like yourself is that you have enough stamina to last all night” you replied, “Now lay back and enjoy”. Tom was more than happy to let you take control and let you do whatever you wanted to him until you were both tired.


End file.
